


Checkmate

by MidnightLoveStories



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLoveStories/pseuds/MidnightLoveStories
Summary: "He almost groans in frustration because teasing him with carnal promises seems to be his wife's favourite hobby."Gomez and Morticia are playing chess.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleObsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleObsessions/gifts), [Aftenstjerne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftenstjerne/gifts).



> I hereby choose to blame the existence of this entire thing on LittleObsessions and Aftenstjerne to both of whom I dedicate this fic because it's all their fault. All. Their. Fault.
> 
> A huge thank you to LittleObsessions for her suggestions and beta-ing this fic!
> 
> Please, before commencing reading, read the tags first. If you read the tags and you're still here, then I'm assuming you know what you're into and all I have to say is enjoy the smut!

* * *

"If you win this game," she says slowly, her words already heavy with an enticing promise. “I will let you fuck me right here on this table."

Her husband looks up at her, his gaze lustful and undeniably amused at the same time.

It never ceases to amuse him that for all her loathing of vulgarities, when it comes to certain situations, her pristine vocabulary tends to acquire a delightfully débauche quality and 'fuck' seems to be one of her favourite words. He can't even begin to explain what it does to him.

"Now, that's certainly a game worth winning," he grins, moving another piece on the board.

"Hmmm, Gomez,-"

"Cara?"

"I feel like more incentive is needed."

"Oh?"

"If you win, I will let you fuck me.. on this table…," she pauses and touches her lips with her finger in a coquettish, contemplative manner."Dans la porte arrière."

She smirks when the chess piece that was nestled between his slim fingers falls and lands on the board with a clatter.

Her husband clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"Tish… don't tease," he begs.

He almost groans in frustration because teasing him with carnal promises seems to be his wife's favourite hobby. They can be in the middle of Pinacoteca di Brera and she would casually say things like ' _I love this place, we should definitely have sex here'_ and then, as if nothing happened, ask him what he fancied for lunch, leaving him in a permanent state of half-arousal for the rest of the day. 

Other times, she'd say something like that and then drag him into some secluded corner and they _do_ in fact have sex.

There was no pattern to her teasing, none whatsoever and he could never tell when she was serious or when she was inclined to give him a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"I'm not teasing, mon cher," she smiles coyly and moves her Queen to the side."Except… you will have to win this game first."

His gaze rests briefly on the chessboard.

"It seems to me like you're not trying very hard to win, querida," he jokes feebly, but his voice is already hoarse with lust for her.

"Hmmm, perhaps I'm not," she muses and rests her chin on the pillow of her hand. "You've done this before," she says knowingly.

He nods mutely and then swallows heavily at the sheer prospect of her offer.

"And you like it," she asks in a tone that sounds more like a statement.

"Tish," he groans, and shifts in his seat.

"Tell me," she encourages, moving another piece, barely looking at the board."I want to know."

His heart already thumps wildly in his chest as he nods in agreement.

"I liked it," he admits.

"I say, you more than liked it," she states confidently, smiling at him, her tone smooth, as if she’s discussing what’s for dinner or the latest gossip on page six." Your move, mon amour."

He glances at the board and swallows heavily.

"Check," he says, pushing his Queen close to her King.

She looks at him from under her long lashes and her lips curl in a small smile. 

"Mate," she whispers, her tone sultry, slowly pushing the chessboard to the floor, and crawls towards him on the table until her face hovers just above his.

"It seems you've won."

She brushes her lips against his, nipping at them teasingly.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she says in a low, sensuous voice.

"Gods, Tish," he moans appreciatively but his tone is firm, almost commanding. “Sit on my lap."

She smiles and moves in that feline manner of hers to straddle his thighs.

He peels the black robe off her shoulders, and it falls, listless on the floor. He lowers the straps of her silk gown next, revealing her breasts and he brushes his palms against them.

"I love your breasts," he groans and squeezes her already hard nipples before capturing one between his teeth and she moans, throwing her head back as she bites her lower lip and moves her hips against him unwittingly.

"Don't move like that, cara," he breathes hoarsely, grabbing her hips roughly, stilling her movement. "Not yet."

He's already unbearably hard.

"Stand up," he tells her eagerly and slides her nightgown down her hips when she does, and then hooks his fingers into the enticing lace of her panties, brushing his lips against her hip bone, as he pushes them down.

"Sit on the table."

She does as he asks as she watches him shed his pyjamas, her legs tremble and her fingers tingle with the need to touch him but she forces herself to remain passive.

He sits back on the velvet chair and runs his hands over her legs and his lips follow, teasing the smooth flesh. She can't take her eyes off of him as she watches him hook her leg over his shoulder and place a myriad of kisses to her inner thigh, as she presses her foot against the arm of the chair for leverage.

"You taste so good," he says as he runs his fingers slowly along the slick folds. "I love the way you taste."

"Gomez -" she breathes out and moves her hips against his hand impatiently.

"Patience, cara mia," he tells her but then, to her unbridled relief, flicks his tongue against her and is rewarded with a loud moan.

He moves his tongue around her clit and her breath catches in her throat as he presses it against her firmly and then lifts her hips and slides his tongue lower.

She presses her palms firmly against the glossy surface of the table and cries out when he licks and sucks at the supple flesh of her rear. She presses her hips more firmly against his delightfully sinful mouth and her lips part in a reverent, exquisite moan as she comes.

"Turn around."

Her legs can barely support her but she turns shakily and his hands rest gently against her shoulders as he presses his hard cock flat against her backside and she almost weeps in anticipation.

He brushes her long hair over her shoulder and he starts kissing her neck, and shoulders before bending her over the table. His tongue trails along her spine until it reaches the delightful curve of her hips. He grips and squeezes the supple flesh as his tongue slides in between the folds.

"Mmmm...gods," she gasps huskily, and instinctively spreads her legs further for him.

His hand moves to caress her clit, massaging the sensitive flesh until her breathing becomes laboured again and she moves her hips against his hand, he slips his fingers inside her while his tongue caresses the soft skin of her ass.

"Gomez -"

He moans when her muscles clench around his fingers as she cries her delight again.

He presses his, sleek with her arousal, thumb against her, gently spreading her wetness until she is almost delirious with lust for him.

"Darling, please…"

She weeps when he stands and she finally feels his cock brushing against her clitoris and then he presses the lengths of himself against her rear, between the cheeks, until they are both sleek with her arousal.

The ache in her groin is unbearable.

"Relax," she can hear him say. 

She takes a deep breath and presses her palms firmly against the table. His hand returns to her shoulder in a soft caress, then slides under her breast and ribs until it finally rests on her rear, squeezing it as he rubs himself against her.

She moans loudly, pressing her back against him purposely, eliciting a sharp hiss and his fingers dig almost painfully into her soft flesh.

"Tell me," he rasps huskily as he presses the tip of his cock against her.

"Mmmm... slower… I need - gods, yes… yes, like this," she gasps as he pushes slowly into her, stretches her, and she presses her forehead into her clenched fist.

It's tight and almost painful and it feels absolutely wonderful and she moans her pleasure as he starts to move inside her.

The pace is slow and unfamiliar, and he grips her hips so tightly, she's sure he will leave bruises.

"Good?" He asks in a low, husky voice, because the image of her bent against the table and the sleek tightness around him is almost too much. He needs something to ground him. 

She gazes at him over her shoulder and the look of pure, unbridled lust in her eyes is almost enough to finish him off.

"Yesss, gods... _fuck_ , yes don't stop - "

He howls at the back of his throat and it takes all of his will-power not to ram into her with all his might.

"Touch yourself," he tells her, his voice urgent and filled with violent desire for her.

She does as he asks and within moments it feels like her blood alights and every muscle in her body clenches as she comes so hard, she can barely draw another breath.

She screams her pleasure as he moves more aggressively, and she is only faintly aware of his howl as he comes, hot and hard, inside of her.

"Don't move," he whispers as he slips out of her gently and turns her slowly towards him."Good?"

"There are... no words," she replies and captures his lips into a hot kiss."Gomez, this was...mmmm, gods… no words."

"You're magnificent," he murmurs against her lips."I love you so much."

She presses her forehead against his and smiles at him.

"You always love me after you come," she teases.

"I _always_ love you," he corrects with a mock offence.

She nods gently and kisses him again, long and hard.

"Let's shower together," she says, eventually. "Because I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

  
A/N: So ehm, if you all did not faint yet... any thoughts? lol  
  



End file.
